Nara Kota
|image= Kota_Nara.png |imgsize = 250px |caption= Nara's human form. |Kanji= 幸田夏楽 |Romaji= Kōta Nara |Age= 14 |Gender= Female |Species= Human (formerly) Spirit |Hair Color= Dark gray |Eye Color= Red-violet |Nicknames= (AST codename) Fairy Godmother (by her former schoolmates) The Girl Who Cried Ice Cream |Nicknames 2= |Nicknames 3= |Nicknames 4= |Nicknames 5= |Equipment= |Equipment 2= |Equipment 3= |Equipment 4= |Equipment 5= |Relatives= Akiko Kota (mother) Haru Kota (father) Fuyuki Kota (brother) |Relatives 2= |Relatives 3= |Relatives 4= |Relatives 5= |Relatives 6= |Affiliations= Ratatoskr |Affiliations 2= |Affiliations 3= |Affiliations 4= |Affiliations 5= |Occupation= Homeschooled pupil |Occupation 2= |Occupation 3= |Occupation 4= |Occupation 5= |Rank= B-Rank |Voice Actor= Aida Rikako (Japanese) Ingrid Nilson (English) |Novel= |Anime= |Manga= |Game= }} Nara Kota (幸田夏楽) is a Spirit character, like the other Spirits, is formerly human. Summary TBA Appearance Nara has wavy, dark gray shoulder-length hair, red-violet eyes and wears circular glasses. She wears two pastel blue ribbons with pastel pink designs on her hair. Her everyday outfit consists of a pastel purple blouse with the collar being pastel blue under a white vest, a pastel pink skirt with white flower prints and pastel blue laces on the bottom part, pastel purple sandals with pastel blue balls on the upper front side and pink stars on the lower front side of each sandal. She usually carries a pastel pink shoulder bag with three pastel blue stars and keeps a clock attached to the chest part of her blouse. Personality Nara is usually quiet and reserved who thinks logically but is prone to loose her calm and act violently when surprised or when an unwanted event happens. She is very shy but alert, not ready to trust people she first met and may act cold towards them at first. Once she got to spend time with a person, she warms up to them. She is also very honest and also a bad liar. Her dream is to become an attorney. History Background Nara is the eldest daughter of Haru and Akiko Kota and older brother to Fuyuki Kota. Since she was young, Nara greatly excells in academics and prefers to spend her time in the school library. She became a Spirit around the age of 8 in the said location when the entity gave her a crystal, thinking if she bonds with it, she'll be as smarter than Einstein. Most of the spacequakes she causes are not of her will but was able to control it later on, being able to live as a normal girl again. Because of jealousy over another honor student and fear that she would take her place as top student of the school, she used her Spirit powers to almost kill the student until her brother was able to get her senses back and left many people injured instead because of her Angel's final blow. Her parents are aware of her being "another being" and in order to prevent furthur incidents, Nara was homeschooled. Powers and Abilities Angel: Pathiel (想像妖精 (パスティエル), Sōzōyōsei, lit., Fairy of Imagination) Weapon: Wand Astral Dress: Unnamed Nara's Angel, is a wand that enables her to bring her imaginations to life with a time limit of 12 hours. This means that after 12 hours of existence, her summoned imaginations wears off but can be summoned again for another 12 hours. Most of the time, she describes her imaginations verbally but there are times when her Angel initiates to bring her imagination to reality without her having to say anything. An example is when she thought of the attacking AST as tomatoes and without saying anything, turned them into literal tomatoes. Accompanying the Angel are five fairy dusts, which enables her to do more magical abilities with a time limit of 10 minutes: *''' (創世記) - The blue fairy dust, which enables her to fly. *' (出エジプト記) - The red fairy dust, which enables her to run with super speed. *' (レビ記) - The green fairy dust, which enables her to see and hear things far away. *' (民数記) - The yellow fairy dust, which enables her to carry heavy objects 5 times her weight. *'' (申命記) - The white fairy dust, which summons a shield to protect her. Trivia *Nara doesn't have a number in her name. *Nara's Angel, Pathiel, means "opener of God". *Nara's last name means ''good field (幸田) while her first name means pleasant summer (夏楽). *Nara never took her Angel or her Spirit abilities seriously until she learned how dangerous her abilities can be after causing her second spacequake (because she was still not serious during her first spacequake). However, it's possible that up until now, she doesn't take this matter seriously. *Nara will do anything to be the honor student, for her family, friends and ice cream. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit